custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Tanuva
Tanuva is an Order of Mata Nui member as well as the legendary Toa of Infinity. Biography Matoran Tanuva was a Matoran that lived on the island of Manha. He and his brother, Stradax became orphans at a very young age when their parents mysteriously disappeared. Tanuva lived a quiet life for a while by himself in a shop near the ocean. He made a living by selling scavenged goods to other Matoran. One day, a Dark Hunter came to the island of Manha and kidnapped a whole group of Matoran including Tanuva and Stradax. They were brought to a Dark Hunter outpost on the outskirts of Odina and being questioned about the Order of Mata Nui. Tanuva knew surprisingly much about the Order, but refused to give the Dark Hunter any information about the secretive faction. The Dark Hunter began torturing him and anyone else who didn't give answers. Angered at the Dark Hunter, Tanuva broke out of the outpost and helped many other Matoran escape. Stradax managed to escape with Tanuva, and all the Matoran escaped Odina and made it safely to a refugee camp on the Southern Continent. Months later, Stradax left to join the Order of Mata Nui, and Tanuva felt compelled to follow. However, they were stopped by the same Dark Hunter that had once kidnapped them. Tanuva tried to run, but he was captured by the Dark Hunter and taken away to an unknown location. Stradax was unable to follow them, so he reluctantly left for Daxia to join the Order. Isolated on an island out of range from any other location, Tanuva lived at the Dark Hunter's large house. The Dark Hunter was often away on Odina, and he left Tanuva in charge of making him weapons. Tanuva spent his time making weapons along with practicing patience, stamina, and building strength. The Dark Hunter returned to his house one day. During his sleep later that night, Tanuva took one of the weapons he made and killed the Dark Hunter, then escaped the house and took the Dark Hunter's transport to Daxia in hopes of finding his brother. Arrival on Daxia Tanuva landed on Daxia and traveled to the Order of Mata Nui base to find his brother. Since Tanuva was isolated on the island for so long, he missed a lot of current events taking place around the Matoran Universe, one of which was the death of his brother in a battle against Makuta Volitus. Toa Helryx explained to Tanuva that his brother was the leader of the Special Forces Toa and died in battle. Tanuva then became a Toa and rose as the Special Forces leader. He then vowed to avenge his brother and do the universe a favor by putting an end to Volitus, even if it took him years. It turns out that it would ''take many years. Month after month, Tanuva waited for any word of Volitus, but nothing was reported. He kept himself busy by recruiting the last members for his team. During those years, a female Toa of Water named Sheliss joined the Special Forces, and instantly Tanuva fell in love. Their love for each other began growing, but they were never in an official relationship. He also befriended Grik during this time. Mission to Odessha A squad of Toa was needed to venture to Odessha, a world outside of the Matoran Universe, to assist Matoran colonists. Because the colony was experimental and Odessha was a hostile world, a highly-trained Toa team was needed, so Tanuva's team was put on the job. He loaded his crew up into a ship and flew high into the sky, then teleported outside of the Matoran Universe by opening a wormhole in the sky. The Toa set a course for Odessha immediately after. 'The biography section will be updated as the events happen in The Mask of Infinity.''' Abilities and Traits Before Tanuva obtained his powers of infinity, it was unsure what element he had. In fact, it was quite possible he didn't have an element. He later became the Toa of Infinity. When he is wearing the Mask of Infinity, he is technically able to control every known power that has ever existed in the universe, though he only learned how to use and control some of them. He mastered every primary element, along with a things like other secondary and legendary elements. Due to his great strength and tactic, he is excellent at solving things and getting through difficult situations. Others admire Tanuva for having the perfect traits of a leader. He is noble, helpful, and ready to take on anything. When it comes to battle, Tanuva is the first to engage in fighting. He is brave and confident and admires these traits in his teammates. He makes light of nearly every situation he is in. Tanuva is also very friendly. Stats Original Form Toa of Infinity Mask and Tools Tanuva wore the Kanohi Olmak. When he found the Mask of Infinity, it was able to fuse to his regular mask and take its shape. The Mask of Infinity could be taken on and off of Tanuva's face without problems. It is unknown exactly what the Mask of Infinity looks like. His weapon of choice was the Staff of Infinity, an extremely powerful tool in combat. He also was equipped with upgraded armor that allowed him to be quicker and stronger. His smaller tools included laser rays and razor blades. Trivia *He is ToaInfinity's self MOC. *The element Infinity was created by Ihu. *Tanuva was originally going to be named Takan. *It was thought by Tanuva's creator that he was going to have a dark shadow form. Whether or not this will happen is currently unknown. Appearances *The Mask of Infinity (First Appearance) *The Eternal Game (Non-Canon Appearance) *The Kingdom's Secret (Non-Canon Appearance) *Collision (Non-Canon Appearance), (Alternate Universe) Category:Toa Category:Characters Category:ToaInfinity Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Special Forces Toa